


My Work Ideas (That may happen or not)

by Mitzy_moo



Category: EXO (Band), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - CEO, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - FBI, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Alternate Universe - Makeup Artist, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Social Media, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate universe - Mafia, Hanahaki Disease, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Supportive Enji Todoroki, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitzy_moo/pseuds/Mitzy_moo
Summary: This is literally where I drop all my ideas for a potential fanfic that may happen in the future. I like to keep track of all my fanfic ideas, so when I do want to do one, I shall write it. This work will consist of summary and all the things you should probably know about one of my maybe fanfics in the future.





	1. I'm Married to Lu Han

      **This is a Model Lu Han and CEO Oh Sehun fanfic love story!**

 

"Let's live while doing the things we like." - Oh Sehun

 

Lu Han is a popular international model and has been known to be the most wanted model to be in the front cover on magazines.

Oh Sehun owns Oh Entertainments, which covers from models, actors/actresses, idols, and hosts. It's also known as the label the Lu Han is under.

When Lu Han spoke in an interview about being married and not at all single, the entire industry blew up. Everyone wanted to know who's the person that managed to get a piece of the model's heart.  A few months later, an ad about a reality show starring Lu Han made everyone grab their phones immediately. 

A Reality Show about Lu Han and his everyday life as a celebrity and his husband; everyone stared.

(The rest of the Exo members are also going to appear in this fanfic but the main casts are Lu Han and Sehun!)

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to do this, but I tried. This is may be one of my favorite fanfic ideas for the Hunhan ship. I know that everyone isn't a fan of the ship, but I really do love how Luhan and Sehun communicated towards each other in the olden days.


	2. Since the Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story about two childhood lovers. Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second post!! I love stories that are reminiscent and nostalgic. The best ones are when the characters look back in their younger days, it always makes my heart pull. So, why not make a story like that.

**~ Childhood Chanyeol X Childhood Baekhyun ~**

 

"No matter how difficult and hard something is, I will always be positive and smile like an idiot."- Park Chanyeol **  
**

 

They met at the age of 5. They officially become best friends at the age of 6. They started dating at the age of 10. They officially became a couple at the age of 15.  They broke up at the age of 17.

(There are other ships in this work, Kaisoo and Taoris but they're side ships, not the main ships!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post daily, that's my goal!


	3. Blood to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vampire king isn't afraid of showing his undying love to his oblivious servant.

**Vampire King Zhang Yixing X Servant Kim Junmyeon**

 

"Your blood has nothing to do with how I feel about you."- Zhang Yixing

 

 Zhang Yixing, the vampire king, is loved and feared by many. 

Kim Junmyeon, is Yixing's personal servant for eternity. His family has served the royals for generations. They're well known for their loyalty and honesty towards the royals. What makes him special than any other servant?

His blood.

His blood is one of a kind and the finest. The 4th generation of the Kims would have this blood in their veins. Looks like he got it.

Yixing, the king, is in love with Junmyeon and isn't afraid to show it infront of everyone. Junmyeon is oblivious to his words and actions, even though he has served him since his birth. He does believe in one thing, the king is quite attractive.

(I love Fiction, Fantasy, Supernatural, and Action/Adventure. This story has all of them except the action/adventure. I love vampires, but I don't like Twilight. Other ships are Xiuchen.....even though they're brothers. It's to keep the bloodline going, okay.)

 

 


	4. Royal Creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Hero Academia but they're creatures/monsters, Royal, and then there is romance and adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE My Hero Academia. I'm very into the supernatural so I had to mix the BNHA characters and Supernatural creatures into one fanfic. I have read some fanfics with supernatural in it but I wanted to mix it up a little more.

**THERE ARE SO MANY SHIPS BUT THAT'S OKAY!**

**MAIN SHIPS:**

  1. **Doll Mina Ashido x Witch Ochako Uraraka**
  2. **Ghoul Katsuki Bakugou x Dragon Eijiro Kirishima**
  3. **Incubus Denki Kaminari x Tengu Hanta Sero**
  4. **Vampire Shouto Todoroki x Werewolf Izuku Midoriya**
  5. **Angel Momo Yaoyorozu x Siren Kyoka Jiro**
  6. **Nymph Tsuyu Asui x Demon Tenya Iida**



**SIDE SHIPS:**

  1. **Reaper Shota Aizawa x Banshee Present Mic**
  2. **Vampire Enji Todoroki x Vampire Rei Todoroki**
  3. **Vampire Dabi x Ghoul Toga Bakugou**



**THE ROYALS:**

  * **Mina Ashido rules over the Dream Kingdom**
  * **Katsuki Bakugou rules over the Night Kingdom**
  * **Denki Kaminari rules over the Desire Kingdom**
  * **Shouto Todoroki rules over the Blood Kingdom**
  * **Momo Yaoyorozu rules over the Magic Kingdom**
  * **Tsuyu Asui rules over the Wild Kingdom**



**THEIR PARTNERS PLAY DIFFERENT ROLES:**

  * **Ochako Uraraka is Mina's Assistant**
  * **Eijiro Kirishima is Katsuki's Bodyguard**
  * **Hanta Sero is Denki's Fiance**
  * **Izuku Midoriya is Shouto's Advisor**
  * **Kyoka Jiro is Momo's musician**
  * **Tenya Iida is Tsuyu's messenger**



**Now that's over with, let's go with the story plot~**

Two realms- The Human Realm and The Creatural Realm, they both know that each other exists but don't really try to interfere with each other.

Six kingdoms - Dream Kingdom, Night Kingdom, Desire Kingdom, Blood Kingdom, Magic Kingdom, Wild Kingdom; they live together in piece.

Twelve different creatures -  A Doll, Witch, Ghoul, Demon, Dragon, Angel, Nymph, Vampire, Werewolf, Siren, Incubus, and a Tengu; they're all friends and some are lovers.

All twelve creatures have to enter the Human Realm because of Momo's vision of six humans. They all return to the Human Realm again to solve the reason why that human appeared in Momo's vision, but the Human Realm has changed a lot from decades ago. Twelve creatures will have to survive living in the Human Realm again and grow up living a life that they didn't think they'll experience again.

**SIDE NOTES:**

  * Enji Todoroki is ACTUALLY a great dad, so he's not an asshole because I'm quite tired of reading abusive Endeavor and I want to imagine how the Todoroki Famiy would be like, but that doesn't mean he isn't strict.
  * Rei and Enji are a happy couple but they are still together because of an arranged marriage, they just fell in love in the process okay.
  * I don't like angst but I would like to write it in this story because I think it would fit very well.
  * Toga Bakugou (the crazy high school girl villain) is Bakugou's sister, I can see them as awesome siblings with a weird sibling relationship.
  * Dabi is a Todoroki in this...okay.
  * Dabi and Toga are love interest so that means that Katsuki and Shouto are sibling in law IF they get married, but that ain't happening.



 

 

 


	5. Let me Remember

 

**CEO Kim Minseok X Amnesia Kim Jongdae**

 

 

 

"I will wait for you because honestly, I don't want anyone else."- Kim MInseok  
  
Jongdae got into an accident, which caused him to have amnesia. Nobody visited him while he recovered, but only two people. They claimed to be his best friend and boss.

Minseok is his best friend and boss. He's the CEO of the popular fashion brand, CBX. Jongdae is his secretary. The other person is his best friend, Baekhyun, who is co-manager.

Jongdae and Minseok knew each other since they were kids. From that point on, being separated from each other would be once in a blue moon. As they grew, Minseok started to form a crush for Jongdae, his best friend.

Eventually, when he got out of the hospital, Minseok tried everything to help him recover his memory. Along the way, he starts gaining feelings for Minseok.

A guy came along and claimed that he was Jongdae's boyfriend. Dylan, that's his name. Jongdae's boyfriend, the guy that Minseok despises, and the guy that started the whole mess.

 

(A side ship in this story is Chanbaek and Sulay!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have a reason but not an excuse. I had a ton of project due before a week long break and I'm a HUGE procrastinator. I had a week long break from school and that would have given me more time to write, nope. My mother decided that my cousin and I should go visit my family outside the country. Throughout the week long vacation with my family, I went outside a lot and the only time I could even write is when I should probably be sleeping. But now that I'm back, I shall start updating again!


	6. Love is not a Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teacher Junmyeon and single father Yixing, who's a lawyer? Yes please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see Junmyeon as a teacher because of his dad jokes and how no one really laughs at them. Yixing always overworks himself so why not a single father who is also a lawyer and trying very hard to support his child's dream at attending a very popular art Academy.

**(Teacher Junmyeon x Single Lawyer Father Yixing)**

"He never treated me like I was a package deal--something or someone he would have to accept if he wanted my dad in his life. I wasn't a burden in his eyes, I was a bonus."- Zhang Sehun

Kim Junmyeon is a teacher at SM Academy of Arts. He is known as the awkward, single teacher in the academy. He teaches in the Creative Writing and Literature Department, the boring classes (as the students say). He has a student named Sehun, a quiet and tall teenager. 

Zhang Yixing, the father of Sehun, is a lawyer and is always working. He's a single father and raising a hormonal 15 year-old child entering his first year at SM Academy. 

Zhang Sehun is excited for his first year at SM Academy and majoring in Dance, his first choice. He still has to take the boring classes like literature. His teacher Mr. Kim, is his teacher and his seat mate is a boy with feminine features.

(The Main pairing is Sulay but the side pairing, who is also important, is Hunhan.)

(The quote isn't mine either, it's by The Stepfather.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pairing of Luhan and Sehun is going to be in another work that I'm thinking of. Like this story is about Sehun's teacher and his dad. The next work will be about Sehun and his seat mate Luhan. Both stories are connected but I intend on just focusing one main couple at a time.


	7. Don't Judge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerdy Luhan and Popular Sehun, I know cliche but I love these kinds of story so please don't come after me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not connected to the previous story I posted, Love is not a Crime. This story is completely different if you just read what it's about.

**Nerdy Rich Luhan X Rich Sehun**

 

Luhan is a smart, nice boy who has a crush on Sehun, the schools' Trophy. He has a hopeless love interest, and he knows that he'll never spare him a glance. Not only does he have a crush on him, he's the school Nerd; more reason to not look at him. Everyone makes fun of him because he's adopted, but at least he's not in an orphanage or in a foster family. His stepbrother, Yixing, owns a millionaire marketing company in the US, and nobody knows about it. He wants it that way, he doesn't want to flaunt his money like everyone does. He wants to actually find someone who'll hang out with him for who he actually is, not his fortune.

Sehun, a rich, handsome, quiet guy who's the school's Trophy. He's on the basketball team and has brought his team to the nationals and brought home first place trophies. He has a silent crush on Luhan since their freshman year. He's attracted to cute and shy than hot and tempting. He admires how he focuses hard on his studies and education. He wants someone like that in his life. He has a thing for nerdy, cute, smart, guys.....he just means Luhan.

It all started when they were assigned seats at the same table for the rest of the year in Economics and Business. Sehun treats Luhan like any other human being he has ever treated before, not some kind of school rubbish. They get close, love blooms, confessions arise, but they get through it.

 

(There are other pairing in this story, but they are side ships but they're still important because they brought these two together somewhat.)


	8. Behind The Camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actor Kris and Model/Actor Tao? Yes please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be honest with you all, if you have to say which is my least favorite ship out of all of them, it would be taoris. Reason, I don't know but I just can't will myself to actually write about them as the main Ship. If anyone is interested with writing this story just please tell me that you're interested and give me the credit. Thank You!

**(Celebrity Kris x Celebrity Tao)**

" You weren't just a star, you were the whole damn galaxy."- Kris

"Make no mistake between my personality and my attitude. My personality is who I am, my attitude depends on who you are." - Zitao

Kris and Zitao are recently the most popular actors out there, and you know what happens when two amazing actors come together....chaos. They're both staring in a series together, and it's not a short one. They both got to know each other more during every episode and every break from filming. 

Scandals. Heartbreaks. Love.

That's what happens behind the cameras, where no one can accuse or say anything. On camera, everyone sees, everyone knows, everyone judges.

On camera, put a mask on. Off camera, take off the mask.

But what happens between them off camera, is a secret between themselves and no one else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted two updates because I won't be able to update tomorrow because there'll be a conference thing and I really don't want to go but...I have to. See you guys on Wednesday!


	9. Protect Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Taoris story! I had this sudden idea and I wrote it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in my last Taoris post, I don't think I'm capable of writing a Taoris story because I just can't make myself write them as the main couple. So if anyone is interested in this story and wants to write about it, please tell me that you're interested and give me credit for the story. Other than that you may write.

**(Guard Zitao x Heir Yifan)**

"Nothing in this world is impossible for me."- Zitao

  Tao was chosen to be the personal guard of the next heir, Wu Yifan.

  Tao's emotionless. They never had the time to develop, taught not to show emotion, taught mixed martial arts at a young age, separated by the other kids. That all changed when he meets Yifan.

  Yifan teaches him how to enjoy life and have fun. Yifan likes him and Tao doesn't know how to deal with the feelings surrounding him. Yifan is expecting an arranged marriage, a marriage with Junmyeon. How much time does Tao have to recognize and go through his feeling before Yifan's wedding?

 

(I know, I made Junmyeon the "bad guy" but I didn't really have anyone else to use as the "guy that marries Yifan".)


	10. Love Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -"Who's the best gamer?"  
> -"Kai definitely. He's like a sniper."

**(Mafia Leader Kai x Do Kyungsoo)**

"We can't help but to be human & get hurt." -Kyungsoo

Being in a relationship with Kai, the leader of the largest and dangerous Mafia Group, is a walk in the park. For Kyungsoo, it is. You wouldn't expect a shy and cute teenager to be involved with the underground world. Kyungsoo, with a full scholarship in SM University, lives in his own apartment with his roommates. You wouldn't think about him in the mafia.

Kai, a man everyone fears because of his power to control everything happening around him. Kyungsoo isn't scared of him, Kyungsoo loves him. Kai and Kyungsoo have known each other since they were kids and vowed to stay together threw everything. Kyungsoo's friends are people who know Kai and Kai knows them. 

Their love is dangerous but it's worth the risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guess who got the flu and didn't want to do anything with the outside world? Me. Also, I had so many projects and work to do and then I get stressed and my sleeping schedule gets fucked up. But now that I have a week long vacation, I can write!


	11. Xiuchen Vlogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youtuber Jongdae and Rich Minseok, I got this idea because I don't see a lot of YouTube AU out there for the exo members.

**(Social Media Star Jongdae x Rich Minseok)**

"I speak to you in hope that you will be touched by one of my words."- Chen

Kim Jongdae, or known as Chen, is a popular Social Media star. He's nice, entertaining, a gentleman, troll/jerk, and is totally gay for his boyfriend Minseok.

Kim Minseok owns a fashion corporation known as Baozi. He's gentle, responsible, awkward and is taken by a man named Kim Jongdae. He's known as Xiumin, the guy dating Chen, the social media star. Everyone doesn't know that Xiumin is the owner of the fashion brand Baozi.

Chen records their days together as a way to remember what they did through their day and also record himself and Xiumin use their influencer status to talk about things that should be talked about.

 

(Yes, there will be side pairings that will be appearing throughout the chapters.)


	12. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love a Hybrid Alternate Universe? if you don't, then please nicely skip?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back after 4 months and I don't really have an excuse other than that I felt really lazy. I was also binge watching this new show that my cousin recommended me to watch, Criminal Minds and let me say, I love fucking Spencer Reid. (Kudos to anyone who knows what I'm talking about.) I have the motivation to start writing again after finishing season 5, so expect maybe an update?

**(Corgi Hybrid Baekhyun x FBI Agent Chanyeol ff)**

"Life is only a path of efforts." ~ Byun Baekhyun

Chanyeol's life is an anticipation of whether today will be his last day or maybe another day. He didn't have anything to come back home to when he's done with his day. On a rainy day, he discovers a hybrid in the alley way that he passes by everyday. Will this Hybrid make him more hopeful and be the thing that he wants to come home to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like this story? I was watching Criminal Minds and I was like....."I need to somewhat make a story about this but what if I add a little bit of this and a bit of this...oh yes, I like this."


	13. Spotlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Kaisoo Update! Does anybody wonder what goes on behind the scenes, well I do and this made me become even more curious.

**(Actor/Singer Do Kyungsoo x MUA Kim** **Jongin)**

 

Kyungsoo is a popular actor/singer in South Korea. He's loved by many fans and other celebrities/idols.

Kim Jongin is a makeup artist and stylist of SHINEE with his friend Taemin. His Manager, Aaron,  moved and assigned him to work with Kyungsoo, his ex.

They dated in high school, but Kyungsoo decided to break off their 3 year relationship because of his singing/acting career. Jongin still tried to keep in touch with Kyungsoo, as friends, even though it hurt him to say that. Kyungsoo kept avoiding him and his efforts. They lost contact after graduation and went their separate ways, someone who is meant to be out in the spotlight while the other one is the shadow to the spotlight.

 

(Some side ships are going to be in this story but I haven't really thought about who is gonna be the side ships and supporting characters.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in a row! Let's see how long I can go before I break the record...


	14. Yellow Daffodils and Carnations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and who wants some angsty Hanahaki Disease story?

**(Established Relationship TodoDeku x Hanahaki Disease** **Katsuki)**

  Before the beginning of UA, Bakugou has never been interested in someone romantically. Somehow in his first year at UA, he falls in love with his classmate with daddy issues. He also falls in love with his childhood friend, who he's bullied. He's stupid for thinking that one of them would be interested in him, romantically.

  In his second year at UA, he finds out that they're together. It was also the same year that he got Hanahaki. The only person to know about his condition is Kirishima, his parents, Recovery Girl and Aizawa.

  He doesn't confess because he'll just embarrass himself.

  He doesn't confess because he knows that he isn't good enough.

  He doesn't confess because he doesn't want them to forcefully accept him.

  He doesn't confess because of what his two flowers mean.

 

( Just saying, this isn't going to be a happy ending story. I'm really into Hanahaki lately and tbh I wanted to show some love to Katsuki, even though it's not in the happiest ways. I read stories where Midoriya or Todoroki don't get accepted into the relationship and I never find one about Katsuki. It always ends up with all three of them together and I mean, good for them but I want some angst once in a while. I also always see Midoriya and Todoroki be nice and not 'assholes' but not in this story. so, this is the whole point of this story. Good day to you all.")


	15. ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I literally JUST had a dream of this and I'm SHAKING!

**('Alpha' Midoriya Izuku x Omega Shouto Todoroki x Alpha Bakugou)**

**(TodoBaku Endgame)**

  In a world where the secondary gender of a person is so important that it determines where you go in life. Not saying that Alphas are better than Omegas but Omegas have to sacrifice the same as an Alpha or Beta, no shortcuts. What's not acceptable in this world is changing secondary genders, Omegas stay Omega, Beta as beta, and Alpha stay Alpha.

 

  Bakugou Katuki is a prideful Alpha who works for everything he wants. He loves challenges and hates wimps who don't take the hard way. His plan is to get to UA, the best University in the country. That's where Aizawa Shouta graduated and made a change to the world, he may not be as known as other businessmen but he was influential. He wants to graduate and become the most successful businessman out there, get himself out there, to be known.

 

  Midoriya Izuku was born as an Omega. He always hoped he can become an Alpha like his childhood friend Kacchan. He also wanted to be an amazing businessman as Yagi Toshinori. He always looked up to Yagi Toshinori, the #1 Business man who owns All Might Co. He doesn't want to be an Omega, he wants to be an Alpha, so when he gets his acceptance letter to UA, he changes that.

 

  Todoroki Shouto is an Omega. The third Omega after his mother and Fuyumi, his older sister; everyone else was an Alpha. He worked hard to get where he is today, being born as one of the sons of Todoroki Enji. The pressure is heavy when he also owns the #2 company Endeavor, and being an Omega made him work harder, he won't take the easy way out because that man is rich and famous. If he wants to be an actress like his mother then he will, but he will not become what his father wants him to be, a trophy wife.

 

  Romance wasn't a plan for Shouto when he decided to attend UA. He was falling in love with an explosive boy and managed to catch the attention of a kind boy. Midoriya didn't plan for his secret to become one of his biggest weakness and get used against him. He also wanted to catch the attention of the bicolored omega who sits in the back. Bakugou wasn't expecting a lot of shit, he got shit. Falling in love an Omega, Shitty Deku changing his secondary gender and not getting punished, and getting shitty friends, who claim to be the Bakusquad.

 

(I like this. So, to clarify, Midoriya is trans but only in his secondary gender. It's illegal to change their secondary gender in this world and they get punished for it. I have friends who are trans and I contemplated writing this for a little while until I decided to take the risk and write it.

  I'm not trans but I have friends who are, they love to help me write my story when I need a different perspective. Now, a lot of what happens in this story, I find unacceptable but in this world it is. If you KNOW someone that's trans but they don't want anyone to know, DON'T SAY ANYTHING! It's disrespectful because they don't want to be seen that way, they only want to be seen by how they want to be seen.)

  


	16. Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets have some Alpha/Beta/Omega alternate universe with the bnha ships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you proceed reading this, I'm going to say that this story (if it ever gets published) will have a lot of dark themes, angst. This story hits home REALLY hard and this comes from an actual experience with a few adjustments here and there. I'll make sure to type some of the trigger warnings in the Side Notes section.

**THERE ARE MANY SHIPS IN THIS STORY!**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE A SHIP THEN YOU CAN JUST IGNORE AND MOVE ALONG.**

**I'M DOING THE SAME FORMAT AS THE OTHER WORK WITH MANY SHIPS INCLUDED.**

**LET'S PROCEED!**

**MAIN SHIPS:**

  1. Omega Todoroki Shouto X Alpha Midoriya Izuku
  2. Omega Kirishima Eijiro X Alpha Bakugou Katsuki
  3. Omega Kaminari Denki X Alpha Sero Hanta
  4. Omega Yaoyorozu Momo X Beta Jirou Kyoka 
  5. Omega Ashido Mina X Alpha Uraraka Ochako



 

**THE OMEGAS:**

  * Todoroki Shouto - Arctic Fox/Red Fox
  * Kirishima Eijiro - Siberian Tiger
  * Kaminari Denki - Ribbon Eel
  * Yaoyorozu Momo - Friesian Horse 
  * Ashido Mina - Gila Monster



 

**THE ALPHAS/BETAS:**

  * Midoriya Izuku - Mackenzie Valley Wolf
  * Bakugou Katsuki - Lion
  * Sero Hanta - Darwin's Bark Spider
  * Jirou Kyoka - Egyptian Fruit Bat
  * Uraraka Ochako - Peregrine Falcon



 

**Now with the story plot....**

Yuuei is the best university in the country, accepting Alphas, Betas, and Omegas in any species from all over the world. Unlike other universities, students that attend Yuuei have to attend six years unlike four. Yuuei is known for their diverse majors and minors, known for their teachers, known for their school spirit.

Todoroki Shouto transferred from Shiketsu to Yuuei due to some personal issues. His father, a teacher at Yuuei, looks after his son at Yuuei. Todoroki Enji introduces Shouto to Yaoyorozu Momo, who'll be his housemate with four other omegas. 

Shouto meets the omegas, but also gets to meet their alpha friends and mates. That doesn't go too well for Shouto but they'll help him get through it. So, their wild adventure at university starts with A LOT of angst, dark themes, political issues, humor, hurt and comfort, and a little bit of sexy times.

 

**SIDE NOTES:**

  * Todoroki Enji is a supportive, caring father unlike what the anime and manga makes him to be. (It hits a little hard at home, if you get what I mean.)
  * If this work EVER gets to the point of being published, it will have some trigger warnings because even though I may not say it here, I will say it in the tags when I publish this.
  * Some  **TRIGGER TAGS**  will have: Abusive Relationships, Sexism, Racism, Heats, Ruts, suicidal thoughts, suicidal attempts, drug use, depression, isolation, vomit, torture, rape, humiliation and more.
  * It will be a slow burn type of story because it will deal with a lot of serious issues and it wouldn't be appropriate for this story to be rushed for the reader and for the author (me).



 

 

 

 

 


	17. Nini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on true events, I have interesting friends. Little Jongin trying to deal with his crush Minseok, the bad boy.

**(Little/Pastel Kim Jongin X Daddy/Bad Boy Kim Minseok)**

"Make memories that you know you'll never forget." - Kim Jongin

 

Jongin, with soft pastel hoodies, soft milk chocolate hair, big rimmed glasses, is entirely different than Minseok. 

Minseok, the bad boy with piercings, tattoos, muscles and dominating aura.

 

Jongin, Sehun, Baekhyun and Krystal are known as the weird, gay group of friends that everyone should ignore.

Minseok, Junmyeon and Jongdae are the Kim Brothers, with their friend Amber are the troublemakers that everyone should stay away from.

Jongin has a secret that only his family and close friends know, he's a little and he wants Minseok to be his daddy..

 

 


End file.
